


Grave

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [51]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_prompts, Episode: s03e07 Fresh Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-08
Updated: 2011-01-08
Packaged: 2017-10-14 13:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy, high.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grave

"You taste so good," Lucy murmurs to her drug hallucination.

"Stop," the dream-girl begs. "Stop!"

But it's not real. So there's no need.


End file.
